Hadiah Kecil
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: 'Kehilangan' Fang adalah hal paling berat yang pernah dialami oleh Kaizo. Ia pun terus menghindari planet biru itu, sampai takdir menuntunnya lagi ke sana. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. [KaiFang brothership. Ditulis untuk hari keenam #KaizoWeek2017 #HappyKaizoDay]


**Hadiah Kecil**

.

.

 _"Bukankah ini hari ulang tahun Kapten? Kebetulan, kita sedang berada cukup dekat dengan Bumi."_

 _"Memangnya kenapa?"_

 _"Kapten sudah lama tidak menemuinya."_

 _"..."_

 _"Siapa tahu dia akan mengingatmu kali ini."_

 _"..."_

 _"Sebenarnya, aku juga lelah setelah misi terakhir kita. Kalau bisa, aku ingin beristirahat sebentar di Bumi—"_

 _"Baiklah, Lahap. Terserah kau saja."_

 _"Siap, Kapten! Perhentian kapal angkasa selanjutnya, Planet Bumi."_

 _._

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy/BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "** **Hadiah Kecil** **" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #KaizoWeek2017 #HappyKaizoDay. Prompt: A Not-So-Happy Birthday.**_

 _ **KaiFang brothership. One-shot.**_

* * *

.

.

Rumah kecil itu masih sama seperti yang terakhir diingat Kaizo. Sederhana, tetapi tampak teduh dan nyaman. Bahkan dari luar pun, Kaizo bisa merasakan kehangatannya.

Kaizo tersenyum kecil, sinis. Pantas saja kalau anak itu lebih senang tinggal di sini daripada ikut bersamanya.

"Lho? Kapten Kaizo?"

Sapaan dari belakang itu mengejutkan Kaizo yang setengah melamun. Ia pun berbalik, dan melihat pemuda 16 tahunan bertopi dinosaurus warna jingga, berjalan menghampirinya.

"BoBoiBoy," sahut Kaizo. "Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik." BoBoiBoy tersenyum ramah. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baik." Kaizo memberi jeda sejenak. "Bagaimana kabar anak itu?"

"Masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi, dia baik-baik saja."

Kaizo terdiam. Sorot matanya meredup.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku pergi."

BoBoiBoy tersentak ketika tiba-tiba dipamiti.

"Tunggu!" Seruan BoBoiBoy menghentikan langkah Kaizo yang sudah beranjak dari muka pagar rumah Tok Aba. "Lebih baik kau masuk dulu. Fang sedang pergi sebentar ke minimarket. Kurasa sebentar lagi dia pulang."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Kaizo akhirnya tidak bisa menolak tawaran BoBoiBoy untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Entah apa pemuda _superhero_ Bumi itu yang pandai membujuk, atau tekadnya saja yang terlalu lemah. Kaizo tidak tahu. Rasanya tekadnya memang sudah melemah dalam hal apa pun.

"Mau minum apa?" BoBoiBoy menunjukkan dirinya sebagai tuan rumah yang baik.

"Tidak perlu," Kaizo menyahut enggan. "Aku tidak akan lama."

"Tolong jangan seperti itu," kata BoBoiBoy. "Ah! Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau es cokelat saja? Cuaca sedang panas hari ini."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, BoBoiBoy sudah memelesat ke dapur. Tinggallah Kaizo sendirian di ruang tamu. Gelisah, mengingat Fang bisa saja pulang sewaktu-waktu.

Apa yang dipikirkan BoBoiBoy itu, sampai memungkinkan dirinya dan Fang bertemu seperti ini? Apa pula yang dipikirkan olehnya sendiri, sampai menuruti usul Lahap untuk datang ke tempat ini? Bagaimana kalau semuanya terulang seperti hari itu lagi? Ketika semuanya hancur dan terkoyak.

Padahal anak itu sudah hidup dengan tenang di tempat yang damai ini—

"BoBoiBoy, aku pulang!"

Seruan itu menyentak angan Kaizo yang mengembara. Tanpa melihat pun, ia sangat mengenali suara itu. Suara yang begitu dirindukannya. Pikiran Kaizo tahu, dia seharusnya _berusaha_ menghindar. Apa pun caranya. Namun, hati dan tubuhnya berkhianat. Malah mematung menunggu keberadaannya dipergoki oleh sang pemilik suara.

Sepasang iris merah terang itu menghunjam ke dalam mata Kaizo dengan sorot bening. Pemiliknya adalah pemuda berkacamata sebaya BoBoiBoy yang berpakaian kasual bernuansa ungu. Dia tersentak sejenak di ambang ruang tamu, baru kemudian beranjak mendekat. Tatapnya tak lepas dari sepasang iris merah terang Kaizo yang sama dengan miliknya. Seolah ada kekuatan magis yang mencegahnya berpaling.

"Oh ... Ada tamu."

Kata-kata itu menyentak batin Kaizo. Rasa sakit yang familier menjalari rongga dadanya. Rasa sakit yang sudah berkali-kali menghantamnya lagi dan lagi. Bahkan berbagai luka yang pernah didapatkannya dalam berbagai pertempuran, sama sekali tak sebanding dengan ini.

"Hm ... Tok Aba masih di kedai," kata pemuda berkacamata itu. "Berarti tamunya BoBoiBoy, dong? Abang temannya, ya?"

Kaizo tak menyangka, napasnya akan terasa sesesak ini hanya dengan perbincangan singkat bersama anak itu. Ternyata sesakit ini rasanya, mendengar dirinya dipanggil 'Abang', oleh anak itu, di luar konteks yang seharusnya.

"Ya ... begitulah," Kaizo menjawab pertanyaan tadi sekedarnya. Hanya mengikuti percakapan yang mengalir.

"Fang? Sudah pulang?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu tersentak ketika namanya dipanggil tiba-tiba. Ia pun menoleh dan melihat BoBoiBoy mendekat dengan sebuah gelas bening berisi es cokelat di tangan.

"BoBoiBoy," dia menyahut. "Oh ... Tadi lagi bikin minuman, ya? Kalau begitu, aku ke belakang dulu, mau taruh ini."

Fang—si pemuda berkacamata—mengangkat tas plastik putih berukuran sedang berisi belanjaan di tangan kanannya sejenak, menunjukkan logo minimarket yang tertera di sana. Baru setelah itu cepat-cepat beranjak ke dapur.

Sementara itu, BoBoiBoy meletakkan minuman untuk Kaizo di meja. Lantas mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan tamunya.

"Apa dia mengingatmu?" BoBoiBoy bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Kaizo menggeleng pelan, lalu balik bertanya, "Apa ada sesuatu yang sudah dia ingat?"

BoBoiBoy pun menggeleng dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Bahkan dia belum mengingat namanya sendiri," pemuda bertopi jingga itu berkata. "Dia hanya tahu semua informasi yang kita beritahukan padanya."

"Pang ...," Kaizo merasa begitu berat hanya dengan mengucapkan panggilan kesayangannya untuk anak itu.

"Kapten Kaizo ... aku tetap merasa, yang terbaik untuk Fang adalah berada di dekatmu, kakak kandungnya."

Ucapan BoBoiBoy memancing dengusan sinis Kaizo.

"Kau lupa semua yang terjadi hari itu? Dia ... Pang akan sakit jika berada di dekatku."

"Mungkin itu hanya proses yang diperlukan untuk kesembuhannya —"

"'Hanya'? Gampang sekali kau mengatakan itu!"

"Aku merasa, yang kita lakukan sekarang ini seperti membiarkannya berada di dalam kegelapan! Benar 'kan, Kapten Kaizo?"

Kaizo menghela napas dengan berat. Dipejamkannya mata, mencoba menenangkan diri. Namun, berbagai kilasan ingatan malah menyerbunya bertubi-tubi.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Kaizo masih ingat dengan jelas, hari itu, sekitar satu tahun silam. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak ketika menerima kabar bahwa Fang terluka parah di dalam pertempuran. Kekhawatiran bahwa hal semacam itu mungkin terjadi, bukan tidak pernah terlintas di benak Kaizo. Sejak dia melepaskan Fang sendirian untuk bergabung dengan TAPOPS. Ah, tidak, bahkan sejak Fang masih menjadi anggota timnya, di bawah pengawasannya.

Karena itulah, Kaizo bersikap keras pada anak itu. Mendidiknya, menggembleng layaknya seorang prajurit. Sebab Kaizo sadar, dunia tempat mereka hidup memang dipenuhi marabahaya. Dia ingin adiknya menjadi sosok yang kuat. Minimal bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Meskipun sebagai seorang kakak, diam-diam Kaizo selalu merasa cemas. Tetapi dia mencoba untuk percaya, bahwa kemampuan Fang cukup bisa diandalkan.

Namun, ketakutan terbesar Kaizo akhirnya benar-benar menjadi nyata. Dia tidak akan pernah lupa, apa yang disaksikannya hari itu, di salah satu ruang rawat Markas TAPOPS. Fang terbaring lemah dengan tubuh penuh luka, koma selama berhari-hari. Dan ketika anak itu akhirnya membuka mata, dia juga telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Ingatannya.

Kaizo sangat menyadari kesedihan yang mencengkeram, begitu tahu Fang tidak mengenalinya. Bukan hanya itu, Fang bahkan sempat histeris dan mengalami sakit kepala yang luar biasa ketika melihat Kaizo untuk pertama kalinya setelah sadar dari koma. Dokter yang menangani Fang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah reaksi yang wajar, mengingat Kaizo adalah keluarga terdekat yang sangat mungkin memicu ingatan Fang.

Namun, Kaizo melihat sesuatu yang lain. Ada _ketakutan_ di mata anak itu ketika menatapnya. Entah ingatan apa yang waktu itu sempat terkilas di benak Fang, tapi Kaizo bisa menduganya. Dia sadar pernah berlaku kejam kepada adiknya sendiri. Kalau ingatan seperti itu yang datang kepada seseorang dalam kondisi hilang ingatan, memang _wajar_ bila dia akan histeris.

Kaizo sangat sadar, ada alasan yang kuat, sampai dirinya ditolak oleh adiknya sendiri. Dan dia bisa—harus—menerima itu, meskipun menyakitkan.

Setelah itu, Fang kembali tidak sadarkan diri, dan baru sadar kembali satu hari kemudian. Ketika membuka matanya lagi, ternyata Fang sama sekali tidak ingat kejadian hari sebelumnya. Dan Kaizo yang sengaja menyembunyikan diri dari pandangan anak itu, memutuskan untuk tetap bersembunyi. Meminta semua orang untuk tidak menyinggung tentang dirinya di depan anak itu. Membiarkan Fang memulai kehidupan baru tanpa dirinya.

Kemudian, setelah luka-luka di tubuhnya pulih, Fang tinggal bersama sahabatnya— BoBoiBoy—di Bumi. Selama itu, Kaizo terus mengawasinya dari jauh. Beberapa kali, dia datang ke rumah kecil itu—rumah Tok Aba—untuk melihat keadaan Fang. Hanya dari jauh. Dan setelah yakin BoBoiBoy serta Tok Aba bisa menjaga adiknya dengan baik, Kaizo memilih untuk pergi. Sementara, dia sendiri menenggelamkan diri di dalam pekerjaan. Benar-benar bertekad untuk melepaskan Fang, demi kebaikannya.

Dan—mungkin—untuk selamanya.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Enam bulan sudah, Kaizo sepenuhnya 'memutuskan hubungan' dengan anak itu. Sampai hari ini. Memang, Lahap lah yang mendorongnya untuk datang lagi ke sini. Namun, perlahan Kaizo menyadari sesuatu, bahwa dia sendiri memang menginginkannya.

"Tadi ... Fang tidak apa-apa waktu melihatmu."

Kaizo tersentak pelan ketika BoBoiBoy memulai percakapan lagi.

"Mungkin ini pertanda baik untuk kesembuhan Fang!" BoBoiBoy menatap Kaizo dengan binar optimisme di matanya. "Kurasa, mulai sekarang kita bisa—"

"Tidak," Kaizo memotong sebelum BoBoiBoy sempat mengusulkan apa pun. "Kulihat ... anak itu bahagia di sini. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuknya. Hidup damai, jauh dari pertempuran."

BoBoiBoy menatap Kaizo. Wajah yang dulunya tegas dan arogan itu, kini tampak lelah. Pun sepasang mata beriris merah terang yang dulu tajam, kini lebih sering terlihat sayu. Walaupun kewibawaan masih tetap terpancar dari dirinya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya BoBoiBoy kemudian.

Kaizo menghela napas. "Aku ... sudah tidak mau melihatnya terluka lagi. Sudah cukup."

BoBoiBoy terdiam. Kaizo juga tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Keduanya tenggelam di alam pikiran masing-masing, sehingga mereka kaget ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Oh! Syukurlah Abang masih di sini," Fang yang baru keluar dari dapur, berkata riang.

BoBoiBoy mengerutkan kening. Matanya yang beriris karamel, terus mengikuti pergerakan Fang, sampai kawannya itu ikut duduk di sofa, tepat di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya 'Abang'?" BoBoiBoy tidak bisa membiarkan rasa ingin tahu yang menggelitik hatinya itu.

"Hm? Ya ... karena dia lebih tua daripada kita, 'kan?" sahut Fang. "Omong-omong, Abang ini temanmu? Apa aku juga mengenalnya? Siapa namanya?"

Pertanyaan beruntun Fang membuat BoBoiBoy bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Baru saja pemuda itu hendak membuka mulut, matanya menangkap isyarat gelengan dari Kaizo yang tidak terlihat oleh Fang.

"Ya ... begitulah," akhirnya BoBoiBoy menjawab juga. Tapi dia memilih untuk menghindari pertanyaan kedua karena tidak ingin berbohong. "Namanya ... mm ... Kai."

"Oh ..."

Kaizo sempat mendelik kepada BoBoiBoy, tepat sebelum Fang kembali menatap ke arahnya. BoBoiBoy sendiri hanya tersenyum dengan ekspresi meminta maaf.

"Oh, ya ... Hampir lupa."

Tiba-tiba Fang mengulurkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi digenggamnya, lantas meletakkan benda itu di atas meja. BoBoiBoy mengenalinya sebagai daun teh dalam kemasan kaleng yang sering dibeli oleh Fang. Setelah tinggal serumah sejak setahun lalu, dia baru tahu kalau ternyata sahabatnya itu suka minum teh. Akan tetapi, dia juga sering memergoki Fang meminum teh sambil melamun. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Saat ditanya, Fang hanya berkata bahwa dia merasa dirinya sering minum teh bersama seseorang, walau tidak ingat siapa.

 _Apa mungkin, yang dimaksudkannya itu adalah Kaizo?_ Begitu pikir BoBoiBoy.

"Bukannya hari ini Abang ulang tahun?" Fang berkata kepada Kaizo, masih dengan binar ceria di matanya. "Kebetulan tadi aku baru saja membeli ini di minimarket. Anggap saja hadiah ulang tahun. Maaf, seadanya. Abang suka minum teh, 'kan?"

Kaizo tertegun. BoBoiBoy melihatnya terus menatap Fang dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca. Bahkan lelaki muda yang dikenal dengan julukan 'Pemberontak Legenda' itu, sempat mengucapkan nama 'Pang' tanpa suara. BoBoiBoy sendiri juga tak kalah terkejutnya, demi mendengar rentetan kalimat yang barusan meluncur dari mulut sahabatnya.

"F-Fang ...?" BoBoiBoy memanggil ragu. Lantas melanjutkan bicara setelah Fang menoleh padanya. "Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?"

"Apanya?" Fang malah balik bertanya.

"Yah ... soal ulang tahunnya ... dan apa yang disukainya ..."

"Eh?"

Kali ini Fang tampak kebingungan. Seolah baru menyadari 'keanehan' ucapan dan perbuatannya sendiri. Ia menatap BoBoiBoy tanpa berkedip, lantas beralih menatap Kaizo. Lama, dia terus memandangi wajah sang kapten tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

Sampai akhirnya, pemuda berkacamata itu tersentak. Tangan kanannya tiba-tiba memegangi sisi kepalanya. Dan ia pun mulai merintih kesakitan.

"Fang!"

BoBoiBoy meraih bahu sahabatnya, melakukan apa pun yang dia bisa untuk menenangkannya. Namun, Fang malah tampak semakin kesakitan.

 _"Uukh ... Sa ... Sakit ...!"_

Napas Fang mulai sesak. Tangannya bergerak tanpa sadar, meremas rambutnya sendiri. Raut wajahnya semakin didera rona kesakitan. BoBoiBoy semakin bingung dan cemas. Apalagi Kaizo. Dia ingin sekali mendekat dan melakukan sesuatu, tapi takut keberadaannya malah akan membuat semuanya semakin buruk.

"Fang! A-Aku ... Aku akan mengambilkan obatmu," tiba-tiba BoBoiBoy berkata.

Dia baru ingat soal obat yang masih dikonsumsi Fang setiap kali sakit kepalanya kambuh. Tapi memang akhir-akhir ini Fang sudah hampir tidak pernah meminumnya lagi. Setidaknya, BoBoiBoy tidak pernah melihatnya meminum obat itu dalam tiga bulan terakhir.

"Tunggu di sini!"

BoBoiBoy cepat-cepat beranjak. Ia berlari ke arah dapur, lalu kembali tak lama kemudian dengan membawa segelas air. Sementara, Kaizo hanya bisa mengawasi saja, ketika BoBoiBoy membukakan sebuah wadah kecil berwarna putih dan mengeluarkan sebutir pil kecil berwarna sama. Dia langsung memberikannya kepada Fang yang langsung meminumnya dengan bantuan air di gelas tadi.

Butuh waktu semenit lewat sampai Fang tenang kembali. Anak itu masih berusaha mengatur napas. Tapi setidaknya Kaizo sudah cukup lega saat melihat rona kesakitan di wajah anak itu pelan-pelan terhapus.

"Be ... Benar, 'kan?" tiba-tiba Fang bicara dengan bibir sedikit bergetar. "Aku ... Aku memang mengenal Abang, 'kan?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Ra ... Rasanya ... Rasanya sakit sekali ... kalau aku mencoba mengingat masa laluku," Fang berkata lagi. "Tapi ... Tapi, aku ..."

"Kalau itu memang ingatan yang penting, pasti suatu saat akan kembali padamu."

Fang tersentak mendengar ucapan yang tiba-tiba itu. Datangnya dari Kaizo. Ia pun menatap lagi wajah yang memiliki warna rambut dan iris mata yang sama dengannya itu.

 _Ya ... benar juga ... Kenapa bisa sama? Siapa sebenarnya orang itu?_

Sekelumit nyeri kembali menyerang kepala Fang, tapi kali ini ia memilih untuk menahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Kaizo berkata lagi. "Tidak perlu dipaksakan. Kalau kau memang ingin mengingatnya, lakukan pelan-pelan saja."

Kaizo tersenyum. Samar saja, tetapi Fang merasakan kehangatan mendadak mengalir di dalam dirinya. Dan dia menyukai itu, meskipun tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Kaizo bangkit dari duduknya sembari mengambil hadiah kecil pemberian Fang—teh di dalam kaleng itu—dari atas meja. "Aku ambil ini. Sampai jumpa lagi ... Fang."

Kaizo beranjak keluar rumah, diantar oleh BoBoiBoy. Sementara, Fang terus memandangi punggung Kaizo yang semakin menjauh. Sampai akhirnya sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"Setelah ini kau akan ke mana?" BoBoiBoy bertanya ketika dia dan Kaizo sudah tiba di ambang pintu pagar.

"Kembali ke kapal angkasaku," jawab Kaizo. "Lalu ke Markas TAPOPS. Mungkin ada misi yang bisa kukerjakan."

BoBoiBoy menatap Kaizo agak lama dalam diam. "Baiklah. Tapi tolong jangan memaksakan diri."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, BoBoiBoy melihat Kaizo mendengus sinis. Sedikit arogan seperti sikapnya yang biasa.

"Tidak usah menasehatiku, Bocah," kata sang kapten. "Aku tahu batasanku."

BoBoiBoy tertawa canggung. "Maaf, tapi ... Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, Fang pasti akan sedih."

Ucapan BoBoiBoy membuat keheningan hadir di tempat itu.

"Mm ... Kapten Kaizo ... aku baru ingat sesuatu," tiba-tiba BoBoiBoy bicara lagi, terdengar agak ragu. "Aku pernah melihat Fang melingkari tanggal 4 Nopember di kalender kami. Tapi waktu kutanya ada peristiwa penting apa, dia malah bingung. Dan ... aku baru tahu ... ternyata itu tanggal ulang tahunmu. Hari ini."

Kaizo menarik napas panjang. Rasa-rasanya dia ingat Fang pernah bercerita tentang hal itu. Bagaimana dia mempelajari astronomi dan penanggalan di Bumi. Kaizo bisa menebak, Fang pasti mencocokkan tanggal ulang tahunnya di planet asal mereka dengan sistem penanggalan di tempat ini. Mungkin saja, alam bawah sadar Fang mengingatnya, dan membuat anak itu menandai kalender tanpa sadar.

"Anak itu ... memang suka melakukan hal-hal yang tidak berguna," kata Kaizo. Tapi dia tersenyum, samar. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi."

Kaizo sudah hampir beranjak melewati pagar, ketika BoBoiBoy menahan langkahnya tiba-tiba. "Tunggu!"

Kaizo hanya menoleh sedikit.

"Jangan menyerah!" BoBoiBoy berkata, masih dengan sorot optimis di matanya. "Fang ... pasti akan kembali. Aku percaya!"

Kaizo kembali tersenyum samar. Kemudian beranjak. Meninggalkan rumah kecil yang hangat itu. Meninggalkan adiknya di belakang. Namun, kali ini, hatinya diliputi satu harapan kecil. Bahwa mereka akan kembali bersama.

Ya. Suatu hari nanti.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

.

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Selamat Hari Kaizo~! \\(^o^)

Hari ini bisa _publish_ siangan, soalnya ide ini udah ada sejak lama, walaupun sama seperti _fic_ sebelumnya, ditulis dalam sehari. Dan hari Sabtu-Minggu aku libur, hehe ... Jadi bisa selesai lebih cepet. Masih di _event_ #KaizoWeek2017, hari keenam.

Hari ini pastinya _special_ banget, dong~! Iyalah, karena tepat di hari ini adalah hari jadi abang kita bersama~ :"D *plak*

Tadinya aku mau bikin cerita Kaizo mengunjungi makam Fang di hari ulang tahunnya ini. #yha

Tapi nggak jadi, karena bakalan jadi _angsty birthday._ Kalau _a not-so-happy birthday_ 'kan masih ada _happy-happy_ nya. Dan jadilah seperti ini. Kaizo tetap kubuat 'kehilangan' adeknya dalam arti yang lain. Tapi kok malah lebih nyesek ya rasanya, ahahah ... Makanya, Bang~kalau punya adek tuh jangan disia-siain~ *kena _death glare_ *

Semoga kalian juga ikut nyesek seperti _author_ -nya. XD

Btw, kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku sama sekali nggak bisa mengaitkan Kaizo dengan 'perayaan ulang tahun'. Rasanya, Kaizo itu bukan tipe yang akan merayakan ultah. Makanya, aku bercermin pada diri sendiri. Di keluargaku juga nggak ada tradisi ngerayain ultah. Hanya kalau lagi ultah, mungkin aja tiba-tiba dibeliin makanan atau diberi hadiah oleh keluarga atau teman. Tapi nggak ada perayaan khusus. Gitu, deh.

Okeee~tinggal sehari lagi. Semangaaat~! Jumpa lagi di _fic_ berikutnya, yah. :")

.

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **04.11.2017**


End file.
